Community Rules
Welcome to Fancure Paradise! Before you get started, there are a few rules and guidelines you should know regarding how this wiki works. Code of Conduct *Be nice to your fellow fanseries creators. We all work very hard on our creations, and undermining another's hard work is not welcome in this community. Blatantly mean spirited comments will be promptly deleted. *NSFW, otherwise adult content, explicit language, and excessive cursing are not welcome on the wiki. *Constructive criticism is welcome most places, but here we would like to stress that you should consider what you are criticizing, and the fact that some people may not like criticism, before doing so. **That being said, please take any criticisms or long discussions to message walls (Message Wall:Name) or private messages instead of the comments of articles. Usually criticism isn't entirely relevant to a single page, and we do not want users arguing or having heated debates in the comment sections. *We have a strict no vandalism policy. "Vandalism" includes editing other people's pages without permission! *Do not self promote on others' pages. There's nothing that hurts more to see a new comment on your page, only to realise that someone has just linked to their own article. *Comments such as "I also have a character named name!" or "This series sounds a lot like user's series." are also discouraged for the reasons stated prior. *If you have a legitimate concern about a page's content (i.e. deliberate and/or blatant plagiarism, inappropriate content), please take it up on the user's message wall, or ask an admin for help if the user is being difficult. *Blocking admins is grounds for a permanent ban. Running the wiki effectively requires that the admins have the ability to contact all users at all times. Manual of Style Naming Articles *Because this is an English-language wiki, names should be put in western order in the title of character pages. If your fanseries deals with Japanese names, or names from other languages that list surname first, you may write names however you like in the actual body of the article, but must use western order for article titles. *Articles should be named according to the "official" name of the subject. *: Ex. The article for HeartCatch Pretty Cure should be named "HeartCatch Pretty Cure", not "Heartcatch Pretty Cure", "HCPC", "HeartCatch" or any other abbreviations. *The exception to this is character pages, where the article should be titled the name that the character is most frequently referred to. :: Ex. Hugtan's real name is Hagumi, however she is called the former much more often, therefore her article should be named "Hugtan" instead of "Hagumi". *If this name is a nickname based on the character's given name, it is up to the page owner's discretion to decide to use their real given name, or the nickname. :: Ex. The article for Inori "Buki" Yamabuki could be titled either "Inori Yamabuki" or "Buki Yamabuki"'' depending on the page owner's preference. *Sometimes characters share names, and that's okay! When creating a character page for a character whose name is shared with a character from another series, put the initials or an abbreviation for your fanseries name in the article title. :: Ex. If there were another character named '''Tsubomi Hanasaki, the page for Tsubomi Hanasaki from HeartCatch Pretty Cure would have to be titled '"Tsubomi Hanasaki (HCPC)". *However, sometimes fanseries share initials as well. If you are aware that your fanseries has the same initials as another fanseries, feel free to use an abbreviation of the title or alter the initials to be more unique, but avoid simply using those initials. :: Ex. Because Happiness Charge Pretty Cure also has the initials "HCPC", "Tsubomi Hanasaki (HCPC)" should be renamed "Tsubomi Hanasaki (HeartCatch)", even if that other Tsubomi Hanasaki is not from Happiness Charge. :: Ex2. If there were another series with the initials "GPPC" and another character named Haruka Haruno, the page for Haruka Haruno from Go! Princess Pretty Cure could have one of the following titles: "Haruka Haruno (G!PPC)", "Haruka Haruno (Go! Princess)", "Haruka Haruno (Go!Pri)" *Please ensure that each fanseries' abbreviation is consistent. :: Ex. If the page "Tsubomi Hanasaki (HeartCatch)" is titled as such, the title for the character page of Erika Kurumi from the same series should be '''"Erika Kurumi (HeartCatch)" 'rather than something like ''"Erika Kurumi (HCPC)". Page Content *When making a page, please make sure to have at least 200 words. The last thing we want is to fill the wiki with empty pages that never get finished. *Ensure every article you make has a first line/paragraph that provides a summary of information necessary to understand the content of the page. Specific details should be left out and placed under their appropriate headings in the body of the article. *In some cases, an admin may approach you and ask that a newly created page's content be moved to a different place. Please only create new pages if absolutely necessary. Oftentimes, superfluous information can be slotted easily into a series' main page or character pages. *Do not put useless trivia on your page. Because the content of this wiki is fanon, and not canon to the Pretty Cure series, it should not be described relative to the canon seasons, and chances are your fanseries is not "the first to do x" or "the only fanseries with x". *: Ex. Trivia like "In early planning stages, HeartCatch Pretty Cure was called Flowery Pretty Cure." is acceptable, whereas "Tsubomi/Cure Blossom is the first shy pink cure." is not. Prohibited page types * Attacks and Transformation Sequences: Descriptions of attacks and transformation sequences can be placed on a character's own page. * Voice Actors: Do not make pages for voice actors featured in your fanseries. Voice actors have profiles all over the internet— almost every VA who has worked on anime or video games before will have an Anime News Network or MyAnimeList, or even Wikipedia page you can link to. * Authors: If you would like to list your interests, fancure creations, other works, and links to social media accounts, please make use of your user page! * Episode Summaries: Episode summary pages tend to take up a lot of space and serve little purpose. In the event that you would like to refer to a specific episode, feel free to link to the episode itself or your series' episode list. * Episodes: We do not host full episodes/chapters of fanseries on this wiki. We highly suggest using sites like Archive of our Own to share your fanseries. Uploaded Content *Do not upload screenshots from Precure or other shows. This is a fanon wiki, not canon! *Only use your own pictures, i.e. images that you yourself have created or have gotten permission from the original artist to use. *Dollmakers are allowed. *Make file names as specific as possible. Category Regulations Please do not make up categories on the go. We want browsing Fancure Paradise to be as easy and simple as possible, and we do not want five different categories that essentially all serve the same purpose. The categories we support are as follows: Stories *Fanseries: All fanseries pages. *Movies: List of fanseries movies. *Ongoing Series: List of ongoing series. Please only use this if there is actual written content for your series (or drawn, if it's a comic). *Episode Lists: Self-explanatory. Characters *Pretty Cure: List of Pretty Cures. **Cures by Color: List of Cures by their theme color. *Extra Heroes: List of extra heroes, helpers, any ally with the ability to transform but not being a Pretty Cure themselves (think Shiny Luminous or Milky Rose). *Fairies: List of fairies/mascots. *Villains: List of villains and antagonists. *Supporting Characters: List of any other character. Think non-mascot allies, regular civillians, family members, etc. Other * Items: List of fanseries items. Please only make generic pages for items— if an item has many versions that are functionally and aesthetically identical, please keep all of that information on a single page. * Locations: List of fanseries locations. Do not make pages for real life places, unless they have been changed considerably to fit your universe. * Lore: Other miscellaneous fanseries pages. Any additions to this list will be announced in the ''Paradise Report ''on our Main Page.